Double Dog Dare
by Serenity12
Summary: A very short, but sweet, story of Trunks and Usagi from their childhood. After all, who can turn down a Double Dog Dare?


"The Great Saiyan Man is so cool! I bet he could defeat anyone!" A group of young children happily agreed as they walked out of their Elementary School, their backpacks full of homework and crayons.

"Teh, whatever!" Trunks Briefs, a peculiarly strong child, scoffed as rolled his ice hued eyes, "That guys a dork. I could beat him up any day."

"Oh yeah? Well, Saiyan Man isn't scared of anything!" One of the boys with rich brown hair shouted, his chubby face fuming in defense for his hero.

Trunks narrowed his eyes at the fellow 8-year-old and shifted the straps of his backpack, proudly proclaiming, "Well, neither am I!"

"If you're so brave, then why don't you take on a Double Dog Dare?" Haku Tahashi, a rather bratty boy who always craved the main spotlight, grinned as the rest of the group let out a serious of "Oooh's". After all, everyone knew that Double Dog Dares were always the worst kinds.

Trunks crossed his arms, taking a prideful stance as he boasted with confidence, "Go ahead, dare me! I can take anything you dish out!"

"I Double Dog Dare you to...to..." The young boy thought about it, then let loose a malicious grin, "Kiss a girl."

The cocky smirk on Trunk's lips fell, his face temporarily paling before he shook his head and said, with a little less confidence than before, "F-fine! I don't care! I'm not scared of any stupid girl!"

The group looked at each other in awe at Trunk's bravery, but Haku continued to scowl. He glanced around the school yard before yelling quite loudly, "Oh yeah? Well, I dare you to kiss," He pointed a finger dramatically at the school doors, where two little girls were happily chatting away, "Usagi!"

The boys began to began to whisper wildly to each other. Usagi Tsukino was one of the most girliest girls in the whole class. She was the type of girl who loved bunnies, and dresses, and the horrible color of the pink. It was obvious to any of boys that she had cooties written all over her and any boy that touched her was sure to get infected.

Trunk felt his mouth hang open in horror, but quickly composed himself, trying to hide the red in his cheeks as he said, "L-like I said, I don't care! I'm not scared of anything!"

The group watched silently as Trunks bravely marched up to the school building, stopping only once he was directly in front of the blond, pigtailed, blue eyed girl. He looked up at her, his body quaking with his wrecked nerves, and begged his shaking knees not to give out, "Uh...U...Usagi?"

Usagi looked away from her friend, focusing her attention instead on the lavender haired boy in front of her who seemed to be sweating a great deal. She gave him a sweet, perky smile as she turned her body fully towards him, her little hands gripping the straps of her backpack, "Hi Trunks! Are you ok? You look a little sick..."

It wasn't an exaggeration. With his mouth held tight in a thin, wavering line, and his hands clenched tightly at his side, Trunks wondered if it was possible for a heart to explode as he felt the hard thumping in his chest grow rapid.

With all of his friends watching, though, he couldn't simply back down now. So with a gulp, Trunks squeezed his eyes shut and leaned forward, giving the very surprised Usagi a quick peck on the lips before pulling back and looking at her with wide eyes. She stared back at him, her soft, plump cheeks a delicate little shade of pink. Trunks felt his face break into a victorious grin.  
"Well, see you tomorrow Usagi!" He called out with a mischievous laugh as he turned and ran back to his group.

The boys stared at him in an odd mixture of shock and admiration, and Trunks lifted his chin in pride, "See, told you I could take whatever you dish out."

Haku was quiet as the shocked group walked out of the school courtyard, following Trunks as he took long, haughty strides.

* * *

For all of my "You'll Always Have Alcohol" readers, don't worry, I'm still going to be working on that. This is just a short dribble that I came up with to go along with a picture a drew of a young Trunks kissing a very surprised Usagi! If you want to see it, check it out here: http://misaoweaselgirlninja. /art/Double-Dog-Dare-134252451 (delete the space between misaoweaselgirlninja. and deviantart


End file.
